


Lost Little Boy

by Queen_of_Sithis, swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teen Swan Queen one-shot based on a tumblr prompt:<br/>"I lost my little brother at the grocery store and you found him and now it seems like you two are best friends and he doesn't wanna lose contact so it seems like I'll have to get your number; at least you're hella cute" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

“Neal?” Emma calls out. _Crap. Mom will kill me_ , she thinks. Her foster parents Mary Margaret and David had adopted her two years ago, a few months after baby Neal had been born. Since then, she’s started calling them Mom and Dad, and it’s been good. She’s been happier here, and after twelve years of bouncing around foster homes, she may have actually found a permanent home, and a family.

Of course, now that she’s lost Neal in the grocery store, she may be shipped back. Mom had been really busy lately, and she wanted to help out, so she offered to take Neal to the store and pick up a few things. Naturally, Neal took off as soon as she turned her back. Other people in the store looked concerned, but no one offers to help her look as Emma runs around, peering down aisles, calling out his name.

“Neal, come on, this isn’t funny!” Emma cries, tears springing to her eyes. Finally, she hears a giggle, and she knows it’s his.

“Ma!” he cries. He’s been able to say her full name for a while now, but when he was first learning how to speak, all he could call her was, “ma.” The nickname stuck.

“Neal!” Emma calls out, running over to the next aisle where she finds him giggling in the arms of some girl. After seeing he’s alright, Emma stops to take in the face of this girl: she’s beautiful.

She’s young, probably Emma’s age, give or take a year, but she’s never seen her at the school before. Her hair is dark, pulled back into a low, small ponytail. Her eyes are dark, but when she smiles at Neal, there’s a certain indescribable light in them. She’s got these amazing lips, and a teeny scar on the top one, and Emma briefly wonders what it’d be like to kiss it.

“Hi,” the girl finally says, shocking Emma out of her trance. Emma blushes as she shakes the girl’s hand. “I’m Regina. Does this belong to you?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m Emma. He’s my baby brother,” she laughs awkwardly, reaching out to take Neal, but he clings to Regina, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“No!” he protests. “Stay with my Gina.” Regina laughs.

“Seems to have taken a liking to you,” Emma chuckles. “Come on, Neal, we have to go shopping, remember?”

“No,” he pouts. Emma knows when he sticks out his lower lip that he’s in for a fight. “Wanna stay and pay wif Gina.”

“Neal, if you’re good while we’re shopping, we can get you a treat,” Emma whispers conspiratorially.

“Gina comes, too,” he insists.

“I can come for a little while, but then I have to go,” Regina says gently, shrugging at Emma.

“Kay,” he agrees happily. She puts him down on the ground and he walks between them, holding both girls’ hands.

Regina ends up shopping with them the whole time. While Emma and Neal push one cart, she carries a basket, picking up vegetables and fruits, baking ingredients, little things she grabs as they go. When Emma is trying to wrangle Neal into the yellow Volkswagen bug their parents had given Emma for her birthday, he starts to cry.

“No,” he wails. “Want Gina!”

“Look, we’ll make a play date with her for later in the week, okay, Neal?” Emma finally promises.

“Yay!” he cries.

“Well, if you’re going to make a play date,” Regina says, and Emma whimpers at the sultry quality her voice has taken on, “you’ll need to know how to contact me. Here.” She takes Emma’s phone and puts her number into it, then sends a text to her own phone, a winking face. She puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder, leaning against her as she slips the phone back into her pocket.

“Bye Neal,” she adds brightly before whispering in Emma’s ear, her tongue practically licking Emma’s ear as she talks. “Don’t forget to make that play date, Em-ma.” Emma shivers as Regina walks away, thanking the Lord Neal had run away that afternoon.


	2. Amber Eyes and Broad Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain brunette is always on Emma's mind

"Emma? Emma are you listening to me?" Her adoptive mom Mary Margaret asks waving her hand in front of her face. Emma blinks shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan my mind was somewhere else." "It's ok sweetie and remember it's mom now, as I was saying would you do your dad and I a favor and babysit Neal tonight? I know you have school tomorrow but we really need a night off." Mary rambled the teen sighs thinking about the piles of homework she has to do but silently agrees. "Sure go have fun." She murmurs awkwardly patting Mary Margaret on the shoulder before rushing off into her room; throwing herself onto her bed she sighs softly rubbing her tired eyes. She hadn't been able to sleep since meeting Regina the gorgeous girl from the supermarket with that kissable scar on her lip. Emma lets out a small yawn cuddling into her comforter, she hadn't texted Regina due to a fear that brunette would guess that she found her attractive and mock her. Chewing on her bottom lip she stares at the number in her phone and groans "Why do I feel like this? She's only a girl Swan get your head in the game." She scolds herself, but she wants to hear from Regina badly she wants to see those Amber eyes that have been plaguing her dreams. Before she could talk herself out of it she sends the girl a short text.

 

**Emma: hey..it's Emma from the store?**

 

"Great well done you idiot how pathetic does that sound." She sighs and throws her cell on her pillow not expecting to get a reply. 

 

Five minutes later her phone starts going off frowning she notices that it is Regina.

"U-Um Hello?" She murmurs nervously not used to talking on the phone with anyone. 

"Hello Em-Ma I'm glad to see that you finally got the courage to text me. Although I do prefer to talk over the phone." Her rich yet sweet voice comes through Emma's speakers making her melt. 

"Sorry I'm not used to...people I guess" There is a long silence and Emma thinks she may have hung up when she hears a hum "Sorry what was that? I am so sorry I have so much homework right now. I swear I don't mean to be rude." The girl rambles through the phone, causing Emma to grin. 

"Don't worry about it so do I, but I don't think I will be able to do any of it." The blonde says frowning slightly 

"Why not?" Regina says sounding almost startled she shrugs and sighs "Well my adoptive parents are going out tonight so I'm babysitting. As you are aware Neal is a handful, plus i have to go pick up food since I cannot cook to save my life."

 

The short brunette sighs and before responding almost flippantly attempting to be nonchalant "Well what if I come over and help out? Plus I can cook."

 

Emma grins cheekily and nods her head before blushing and realizing that they were on the phone. "Are you..are you sure? I don't want to bug you."

"I insist Neal deserves a good healthy meal! He is growing after all." She says sniffing as if Emma's idea of fast food was a crime. 

"Yeah ok that sounds great. Let me text you the address I'm going to go shower before they leave. See you soon?" She asks wincing when she sounds too excited. 

Regina laughs lightly making Emma bite her lip "Alright I will see you soon then dear."

 

They both hang up and Emma immediately texts her the address before rushingt to look presentable to the beautiful brunette. 


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Nolan parents go on a date, and Emma does, too!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, SwanQueen parenting/ babysitting, cooking disasters, and interrupted makeouts)

Emma took _way_ too long trying to figure out what to wear.

She was just babysitting Neal, right? She didn’t need to be so nervous about spending an evening in watching her baby brother, even if she is inviting over a very, very attractive girl over. So, really, all she needs to wear is something comfy, right? She normally wears a pair of pajama pants and a ratty old t-shirt. Since company is coming over (this is how she chooses to refer to Regina to keep herself from freaking out), she decides to step it up a little, wearing a pair of comfy leggings and an oversized sweater.

“So, we’ll just be an hour away. If it’s an emergency, we can be back in, like, forty minutes,” David jokes.

“David,” Mary Margaret sighs. “You have our number, you know where we’re going?”

“Yes, mom,” Emma smiles. “And I told you that my friend Regina is coming over, right? The girl we met at the store the other day? Neal was, like, obsessed with her, so he’ll be happy.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s just for Neal’s benefit,” David smirks. She’d come out to them a year ago, and they’d been completely accepting. So, when she told them about the girl Neal met and fell in love with at the store, they could tell she, too, had fallen for her a bit. Emma blushes.

“Mhmm,” is all she says.

“Alright, buh-bye, then,” Mary Margaret says with a smile, rolling her eyes. She gives Emma a quick hug and a kiss before moving on to say goodbye to Neal.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Your baby brother’s here, too,” he whispers, hugging her tight.

“Dad,” she groans.

“I’m serious! Don’t do anything stupid. We’ll be back later. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she smiles.

“Bye mama, bye daddy!” Neal says, waving as they leave.

“Hey Neal, guess what!” Emma says, picking him up, tickling him. He laughs, squirming around.

“What?” he giggles.

“Remember Gina, the girl from the store?” He nods enthusiastically. “She’s coming over for a play date tonight.”

“Gina!” he laughs, squirming to be put down. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he’s off running, babbling as he sets up his toys, setting up a party for his guest. Emma grins, shaking her head as she moves to sit on the couch.

 

“Gina!” Neal shouts when he hears the doorbell. He takes off running, trying to open the door for her. Thankfully, her parents had outfitted nearly every door with a childproof knob as soon as he started walking, so he just spins the plastic around and around. “Gina, I coming!” he shouts. Emma can hear her laughing through the door.

“Watch out, little man,” Emma says, grabbing him and balancing him on her hip with one hand, opening the door with the other.

“Gina!” he cries. She laughs, and steps into the house, carrying several grocery bags. “Gina!” he whines, seeing her walk away from him. He reaches out to her.

“Hello Neal,” she smiles, and Emma puts him down on the floor.

“What’d you do, buy the whole store? Let me help you with that,” she jokes. Neal immediately tackles Regina around the knees, hugging her. Regina leans over to pick him up, nuzzling him.

“I just bought the things we need to make dinner,” Regina shrugs. She leans in to whisper to Neal, “plus, some stuff for a special treat. Do you like cookies?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” he cheers.

“Good, we’ll make that after dinner. Now, why don’t you go wash your hands, and we’ll start dinner. How does _pizza_ sound?” He grins, running off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

“You’re good at this,” Emma remarks. “Do you have siblings?” She leans against the counter, watching Regina as she arranges the groceries on the table.

“No, just me. But, I spend a lot of time volunteering at the children’s library, and I tutor with the elementary school students. Do you have mixing bowls, measuring instruments, a mixer?”

“Uh, somewhere?” Emma shrugs. “My mom doesn’t really let me help cook. One time, I forgot to take the cardboard out from under a frozen pizza, and nearly set the house on fire.” She starts opening cabinets, asking Regina to look for the things she needs.

“So, it’s a good thing we’re not doing frozen pizza then,” Regina teases.

“Gina! Pizza now!” Neal cries, running into the kitchen, his hands still dripping. Regina catches him, grabbing a paper towel and drying his hands for him.

“Pizza in a little bit,” she explains. “You get to help me measure the ingredients for the pizza dough. Do you know how to count?”

“Ya!” he cries out happily. Emma adds, “sort of,” very quietly. Regina nods.

“Then you get to help me count the cups of flour!” Emma predicts this ending badly.

 

Of course, she was only partially right.

She had pictured Neal dropping the flour, emerging covered in the white powder. Surprisingly, he didn’t drop anything. They measured off all the ingredients and left Emma to stir it in the mixer while they made the sauce. Emma was distracted, watching the way Regina held Neal’s hand, guiding him as they chop the tomatoes. She was so distracted that she accidentally turned the mixer on too high, and wasn’t holding the bowl. It spun from her grasp, and as it flew off the counter, a thick cloud of flour, and salt, and yeast flew up, coating Emma.

“Oops,” she says, shrugging.

“I had a feeling I should bring a backup,” Regina sighs. She reaches into a bag, producing a ready-made pizza crust. “Come on, Neal. Let’s finish up the sauce. We’ll make the pizza while your sister gets cleaned up.” Emma smiles awkwardly, wiping the flour out of her eyes. Alone, in the privacy of her bathroom shower, Emma hits her head, wishing the water could rinse off her stupidity as well as the flour.

 

“So, you’re pretty good at this,” Emma says with a smile. They had just put Neal down to bed after Emma read a story, Regina read two books, and sang him a song (Emma tried not to be jealous since he never asks her for a lullaby).

When she had gotten out of the shower, Emma found the flour cleaned up, the table being set by Neal (with paper plates and plastic forks), and Regina taking the pizza out of the oven. A salad and applesauce sat waiting on the table. After dinner, they had made chocolate chip cookies, played with Neal’s toys, and given him a bath. Now, exhausted, Emma and Regina collapse on the couch, and Emma turns on the TV.

“So you’ve said,” Regina smirks.

“Did I already say that?” Emma asks, cocking her head to the side.

“You did.”

“Oh.” They sit in silence, watching the TV as Emma scrolls through, searching for something to watch. She settles on _Law and Order: SVU_ , a personal favorite of hers.

“So, what school do you go to?” Regina asks.

“Storybrooke High. I’m in eleventh grade. And you?”

“Allenwood Institute for Girls, or well, I was. It’s a private boarding school in upstate New York, but I got kicked out,” she shrugs.

“Why?” Emma asks, suddenly curious. How could Regina, this perfect girl who can do anything, have gotten expelled from a school? That sounded more like Emma’s style.

“They had a strict morality policy, since they were originally founded by religious zealots. They found out I’m gay, got mad, cited the policy, kicked me out mid-semester. I start at Storybrooke High next week. _Hurray_ ,” she adds sarcastically. Emma, meanwhile, is stuck on one thing.

“Y-you’re gay?” she asks. Regina nods, smiling smugly.

“Problem?”

“N-not at all,” Emma stumbles.

“You sure, dear? You look like the cat’s got your tongue,” Regina teases.

“I’m s-sure,” Emma squeaks as Regina scoots closer to her, slowly leaning in.

“Absolutely sure?” she whispers, her face just inches from Emma’s. This close, Emma’s attention is solely focused on the way the light hits the scar on Regina’s lip. It looks so soft, and Emma just leans forward, determined to find out if it is as soft as it looks.

“Absolutely,” Emma breathes out, and there is practically no space left between them. Emma closes her eyes, and before she can move, Regina is leaning into her. In that moment, time stands still. All Emma knows is the taste of Regina on her mouth, and the feel of her hands in her hair, on her neck, tracing the curves of her hips. She is so preoccupied that she doesn’t notice the lock turn, and the door hinge creaking.

She does, however, notice when her mother clears her throat, and her father calls out, “I gave you one job, Emma.” Emma hastily pulls away from Regina, straightening her hair, blushing furiously.

“I’ll just, uh, go on home then,” Regina says quietly.

“No, you should stay. At _least_ until Emma properly introduces us,” her mother says with a pointed look at the blushing blonde.

Emma bites the inside of her cheek; this oughtta be fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for situations you'd like to see? What do you think Snow and David will say? How does Cora factor into things?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma totally chokes and Regina saves the day ^~^
> 
> (And there will be plans to meet up for coffee before school )

Emma sits there her brain moving at slug pace. Man did her parents have horrid timing.

"Uh..this is..uh." she stuttered over her words her cheeks growing red as she looks up at her parents Mary Margaret and David both giving off a mischievous aura while trying to seem overprotective. 

She hears Regina clear her throat besides her "I'm Regina Mills it's a pleasure to meet you both." She says standing and offering her hand to them David shakes it while saying "I do hope you intend to take my daughter out if you are going to be kissing her again." He says firmly Emma hides her face in her hands groaning in embarrassment 

"Well sir if I do that will be discussed between Emma and I. Whether she relays that information onto you is up to her." The brunette says in a sassy and slightly irritated tone withdrawing her hand from David's, only to be nearly crushed in a hug by Mary Margaret. 

 

Regina makes a loud squeak which makes her parents laugh "It's so good to meet you! Neither of my children have been able to stop talking about you." 

"Mom! So not cool, listen guys you've met her can you give us a minute please?" Emma finally said standing and removing the still tense Regina from her mother's bear hug.

Mary Margaret looks hurt at being asked to leave but sighs and nods "of course sweetheart why don't you and Regina go out for a walk? The weather is perfect."

"I actually have to get going soon..walking home is never fun after 10pm..there is this little angry man who stumbles around asking for booze money.

"That's Leroy for you." David grumbled shaking his head. "Leroy had been the town drunk ever since he fell in love with a nun who didn't love him back; and since David was the Sheriff he often had to deal with an angry and drunk Leroy.

"Emma why don't you drive your little girlfriend home..don't take too long though you do have school tomorrow." Mary Margaret said as she ushered her dad up the stairs

 

"She isn't..Watch me ever babysit for you two again!" She warns glaring daggers up at them making everyone laugh even Regina. "Come on Em-Ma I would like to get home before winter comes." She teases placing her hand on the blonde's arm. 

"Why do you do that?" She whines turning to look down at the smirking brunette, "Do what dear?" She purrs a wicked glint in her amber eyes.

"W-Why do you say my name like that?"

"How do I say your name Em-Ma?" She asks a slow sensual grin coming across her face. Emma fidgets feeling her heart stop as Regina says her name.

"L-Like I'm a piece of german chocolate cake." She says softly staring her lips before closing her eyes and shivering 

"Hm maybe because you are something quite delicious dear. I enjoy watching you squirm every time I tease you." Regina murmurs leaning forward and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek before pulling away and walking to the front door.

 

The car ride to Regina's house was silent not one of those uncomfortable ones that Emma just hated. No it had been nice and rather soothing, especially with the brunette's hand resting in hers. 

 

"I had a lot of fun tonight Emma." Regina says softly. When Emma turns to look at her she looks so vulnerable and anxious as if she isn't used to be open with someone.

Emma takes off her seatbelt and reaches over caressing her cheek with her thumb. "Hey..look at me, please." Regina lets out an almost inaudible whimper looking at her with furrowed eyebrows the vein in her forehead popping out. 

"I had a lot of fun also I like you Regina and I really want to see you again..and I'd really like to kiss you again." She whispers smiling softly. 

Regina's face immediately brightens and she grins widely "That sounds lovely..maybe coffee tomorrow before you have to go to school?"

"Don't you have to go to school also?" 

Regina shakes her head smiling yet again "My old school still hasn't sent all my transcripts over yet plus I've been gone from Storybrooke and my home for nearly 6years..I have a lot of unpacking to do. And shopping since my old school made us wear uniforms I need some regular clothes."

"Six years!? Wow..that must have sucked.." Regina frowns slightly making Emma immediately feel like shit. She really needs to learn how to not put her foot in her mouth. 

"Sorry..I have foot in mouth syndrome." She says jokingly hoping to get Regina to smile again. It works somewhat "It's alright Ems..it did suck but it was better than home; speaking of I need to get inside." Regina takes off her seatbelt and kisses her deeply her soft hands cupping Emma's cheeks.

Emma hums happily kissing her back nipping at her bottom lip causing the brunette to let out a low moan. Regina pulls away reluctantly breaking the kiss. "Goodnight Emma." She whispers offering her a smile before rushing out of the car and into her home.

"Oh my damn Emma..you're in deep." Emma mumbles to herself as she watches Regina turn to wave at her before closing the front door. Emma sighs and starts up her car again driving home. 

 


	5. Just Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get our Swan Queen coffee date

“Just coffee, Mom,” Emma grumbles, dodging her mother’s outstretched hand to fix the fly-away hairs. “Just coffee before school,” she insists.

“I really think she should have picked you up,” David says, attempting to keep his stern face in place. “Have fun, kid. And don’t do anything stupid, you’ve got school,” her reminds her, grinning goofily.

“Bye Neal!” Emma says, ignoring her parents.

“Bye ‘Ma!” he calls, sprinting into the kitchen, still in his train pajamas. “Say hi, to Gina!” He adds. She just nods, chuckling as she walks outside.

 

“Mother, I’ll be back to finish unpacking later,” Regina calls. She doesn’t expect a response- Cora Mills is far too busy running a town to care where her only daughter is going.

“Where are you going?” Cora asks, her heels clicking ominously as she appears out of the study. “You aren’t gallivanting around town just to leave a mess behind.”

“I’m just going to get coffee with a friend, Mother,” Regina says softly, eyes downcast.

“With whom are you going?” Cora raises one eyebrow.

“A friend I met in the grocery store.” Regina shrugs, curious as to why her mother cares.

“Name,” she barks. Regina flinches, taking an unconscious step backwards.

“Emma-”

“Oh, not that charity case the Nolans adopted,” Cora snorts derisively. “Really, dear, you can pick better friends.”

“Mother, I’m going to be late,” Regina says gently. She knows her mother abhors tardiness more than anything else.

“Don’t be rude,” Cora snaps. Without another word, she turns and walks back into her study. Regina sighs as she hears the door slam, and just doesn’t say anything as she walks out to her garage.

 

Emma was sitting in her yellow Bug, clutching the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

She had been sitting in her car, parked just outside the diner, for nearly ten minutes. She knew she had been a few minutes early, so she waited. But now, Regina still hadn’t shown up. It was 7:23, and they were meant to meet at 7:15. She didn’t take Regina to be a person who tolerates tardiness, so her being late was a little disconcerting.

“God, Swan, you should just leave. Quit while you’re ahead. She probably regrets kissing you,” Emma moans to herself, slamming her head repeatedly against the steering wheel. Her self-loathing is interrupted by a sharp tap on the window.

“Don’t do that, dear. Kills brain cells,” Regina teases. Emma grins broadly, clambering quickly out of the car. She hesitates for a moment before going in for a hug. At that same moment, Regina goes to kiss her. Realizing their awkward mistake, they hesitate, staring at each other. Regina is the first to chuckle. “Come here,” she whispers seductively, grabbing Emma’s shoulder and pulling her forward to kiss her softly.

It ends too quickly, and Emma tries not to pout as she opens her eyes.

“You’re late,” Emma points out teasingly, opening the door to the diner. The tiny bell announces their arrival, but there aren’t many people in the diner. A few heads turn, lingering for an extra moment on the mayor’s daughter who’d been missing for years, away at a boarding school, but they quickly go back to their breakfasts, morning coffees, or newspapers.

“Ems, you dragged your lazy ass out of bed?” Ruby says loudly, coming out from behind the counter. She was a year ahead of Emma, but she was Emma’s best friend.

“Surprised Granny got you to do the morning shift, Rubes,” Emma teases. Anyway, this is my… Regina-”

“Mills, yeah! I thought you looked familiar. God, I haven’t seen you around in years? Must have been…” Ruby interrupts, her eyes raking over Regina, smiling congenially.

“My father’s funeral,” Regina supplies. “I haven’t been around town since then.” She nods, and Emma squeezes her hand.

“Right,” Ruby says, soberly. Emma wonders when that had been. After a pregnant pause, Ruby clears her throat. “So, you’re probably not here for chit chat, and since you only have so much time before school starts, go sit down. I’ll bring you a menu. Regina, do you still like hot chocolate?” Regina nods warmly at her. Her mother had never really liked when she came to the diner, calling it a filthy hovel, but her father would bring her before or after school. And sometimes, he’d bring food from the diner for her afterward.

“So, been a long time since you’ve been in town, I guess? When, um, I’m sorry your dad died,” Emma stumbles over her words, trying not to upset her.

“He died about eight years ago, just before I started third grade. Thank you,” Regina whispers, sliding into the booth across from Emma, still holding her hand underneath the table.

“So, you haven’t been home in _eight years_?” Emma whispers incredulously, her eyes widening. In eight years, she’d gone through nearly thirty different homes before landing with the Nolans.

“It was easier to just stay. Allenwood was a really intense school, so we could take courses over the summer, too. Plus, my mom didn’t really want me to come back,” Regina admits, shrugging. Emma nods, understanding how awkward it was to just stay out of the house to avoid parents who don’t really want her there.

“Two hot chocolates with whipped cream, and I couldn’t remember if you liked cinnamon or not, so I brought you the thing,” Ruby says, putting down two cups and a shaker filled with cinnamon. It had been their inside joke: Ruby didn’t understand how Emma could like that much cinnamon in her chocolate, so she’d just give Emma the container and let her pile it on for herself. Before Emma can even begin to pour it, Regina swipes it, putting just a sprinkle on her own cocoa.

“Regina, you have _got_ to try their bear claws! Ruby, bring over two,” Emma grins. Ruby nods, starting to disappear.

“Wait, could you actually just bring me a fruit salad, or something? I’m not big on donuts,” Regina shrugs. Ruby nods while Emma tries to look wounded.

“How do you not like bear claws?” Emma gasps.

“They’re very sugary,” Regina says with a wrinkled nose. Emma gasps again before placing a drop of whipped cream on Regina’s nose.

“This is sugary, too,” Emma teases. Regina narrows her eyes before taking some of her whipped cream and putting it on Emma’s cheek, her chin, and her palm. Then, she takes her wrist seductively, planting a kiss on her palm, licking the whipped cream. A shiver runs down Emma’s spine as Regina scoots over, joining her on her side of the booth. She leans in, kissing the whipped cream from her chin, and her cheek before moving to kiss her lips. Emma can still taste the cream on her mouth.

“How are you so… good?” Emma exhales before quickly moving to kiss the whipped cream from her nose.

“Pure skill, and talent,” Regina whispers back, pulling away slightly to open her eyes and grin at Emma.

“Hey, Granny’s got a pretty strict no-PDA policy. Also, I don’t like to see steamy makeout sessions unless I’m a part of them,” Ruby teases, interrupting their moment. Emma blushes, but Regina just smiles at her.

“Thank you, Miss Lucas,” Regina say kindly.

“Anytime, Mills, but you can call me Ruby. And, Em, my car’s in the shop- yes, yes, again, I know, don’t start. Not to be a third wheel, but could you drive me to school?”

“Course I can, Rubes,” Emma says, recovering from her embarrassment. “Twenty minutes?” Ruby is not the only one to notice Regina’s pout. “When you come back to school, we can spend all day together,” Emma whispers as Ruby disappears. She breaks off a piece of her bear claw before popping it into her mouth.

 _Not if my mother has anything to say_ , Regina thinks darkly. All she does out loud is hum her agreement.

 

All too quickly, their time is up and Regina is kissing Emma goodbye up against her car while Ruby pretends to be on her phone, not watching them.

“I’ll text you all day,” Emma whispers her promise, leaning her forehead against Regina’s.

“Make sure you learn something, too,” Regina laughs.

“If I fail, you can tutor me,” Emma smiles, leaning to whisper seductively into Regina’s ear.

“Hey!” Ruby protests, knocking on the driver’s side window. “Enough of that. I’ve gotta get to school! I want to graduate on time, and if I’m late again, Mr. Gold will have my ass!” Regina laughs.

“Ah, Ruby hasn’t changed much,” Regina smiles. She gives Emma one last kiss before turning to walk away and getting into her own car. She sits in the driver’s seat, watching Emma and Ruby bicker as they drive away towards the school. She drives home leisurely, passing by the park, the ice cream parlor, and the stables, all places her father used to take her. She is drowning in nostalgia, reminiscing so much that when she gets home, she doesn’t notice her mother’s car still in the garage.

“Regina, dear,” Cora says lightly. Regina jumps, turning to see her mother waiting in the living room. She is sitting ramrod straight, her legs crossed neatly at the ankle, hands folded on her lap.

“Mother,” she says, startled. “What are you still doing home?”

“Where were _you_ , dear?” she counters.

“Just getting coffee. I told you,” Regina stammers.

“Mhmm,” Cora simpers. “That’s what you said. So, imagine my surprise to get a call from the reporter, Sidney Glass.” Regina cursed her stupidity. How could she have forgotten about her mother’s trusty lackey? “Especially when he told me you could be found… _with_ that Swan orphan.”

“Mother, I-” Regina begins.

“No, Regina. This is not your turn to talk. It’s _my turn_ ,” Cora declares loudly. “ _Sit_ ,” she commands. Regina sits in the chair opposite her, preparing for the proverbial shit to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else disappointed by the finale the other night? Let it out. Vent here, leave reviews, tell me about your day, give me prompts, or things you want to see in this story!


	6. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cora comes out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for homophobia

“Regina, you are a lady. Not only a lady, but also a _Mills_ _woman_. Mills women do not put on such tawdry displays of affection. _Especially_ not with a _woman_ ,” Cora sneers. Regina’s ears burn with shame. “When the Allenwood Institute told me why you were kicked out, you swore it was just a rumor. And I _believed_ you!” she hisses.

“It _was_ just a rumor, mother! I _never_ did anything like that with Mal-” Regina defends herself, but is cut off by her mother snapping.

“I told you: _I’m_ talking now,” she snaps. Regina bows her head again. “Rumor or not, you shouldn’t have lied about… what you are,” she says with thinly veiled disgust. “You’ve embarrassed me in public! Shamed our family’s reputation! Everyone will _know_ what you are. I raised you better than that, Regina!” Regina just sets her jaw, grinding her teeth. “You are not to see her again.”

“But mother!” Regina protests.

“No, Regina!” Cora barks. “You are not to see her. This is not a discussion. Now look, you’ve already made me late for work. Finish unpacking, and get the school paperwork ready for me,” she orders as she leaves. Regina just bites her tongue, letting her mother walk out, slamming the door in her wake.

 

“I’m just _saying_ ,” Ruby teases, elbowing Emma as they walk, “that you guys seemed _very_ cozy.”

“I’m never driving you again,” Emma swears, blushing.

“You could have mentioned it! I mean, you told me that Neal was in love with some brunette from the grocery store. But you _failed_ to mention how this _smoking_ _hot_ brunette was our age, flirting with you, someone who you fell in love with, gave you your number and, oh yeah,  _Regina_ _fucking_ _Mills_. She and I used to be, like, best friends when we were in kindergarten, and stuff!” Ruby continues, following Emma into their homeroom. “And you didn’t even tell me about your date last night!”

“When did I have the time?” Emma sighs dramatically. “It _just_ happened!”

“It is the best friend _rule_ that you must call me whenever you get a hot, steamy, date! Day or night, we sit on the phone and talk about it!” Ruby exclaims theatrically.

“Well, my apologies,” Emma says, rolling her eyes.

“So…” Ruby drawls as they sit down.

“So…” Emma repeats.

“Details, Swan! Is she a good kisser? Are your dating? Give me anything,” Ruby implores.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Emma sighs.

“Tease,” Ruby groans. “Please tell me?” she asks.

“Nope,” Emma smiles, remaining tight-lipped.

“You’re the worst,” Ruby mumbles. Emma just punches her shoulder.

 

Regina had finished unpacking her room just before noon. She made herself a simple salad for lunch, then moved to clean the dishes. She heard her phone go off a few times, but couldn’t bring herself to answer. She didn’t want to have to tell Emma that she couldn’t see her anymore, so she put off the awful task by throwing herself into housework. Around three o’clock, when the school day is probably over, she has run out of distractional methods. The paperwork is completed, needing only her mother’s signatures. The house is immaculate. Her room is pristine. And her phone is still ringing.

“Emma,” Regina whines, seeing the girl’s picture, one they had taken the night before with Neal, on her screen.

 _ **At the library,**_ she texts Emma, gathering some assignments she had brought from Allenwood and hurrying to her car. She doesn’t check her phone again.

 

“You know I don’t like the library,” Ruby pouts.

“Please? She’s been ignoring me all day, and I think she’s gonna break up with me, and if she does, I need you there to keep me from freaking out,” Emma explains. She had sent Regina a flirty text in second period. When it had gone unnoticed, Emma sent her another one around lunch time. Finally, she had called Regina when school ended, just to see what was going on. Regina hadn’t picked up, instead sending the terse, three word text. “Plus, you’re hanging out in the school library, like, all the time,” Emma adds. Ruby bites her bottom lip.

“Fine, I’ll go. But if she’s not breaking up with you, I’m leaving!” Ruby agrees, getting into the yellow car.

 

Regina is sitting at a table in the center of the library, poring over her calculus notes when she hears the doors to the library slam shut, as if someone had just walked in. The doors were old, and most regular patrons knew they were heavy and one had to close them slowly (even Regina had known this, and it had been years since she came in here). Regina looks up, scowling to see who disturbed her focus.

“Hi,” Emma says shyly, blushing as she looks at all of the people who spun around to see who had walked in. When her eyes catch Regina’s, Emma grins, waving awkwardly. Regina gives a short wave back. Ruby sighs, grabbing Emma’s elbow and dragging her towards Regina.

“I’ll be… over there,” Ruby says, pointing off to the shelves. “Let me know when you’re ready to go, Em. Bye, Regina!” She skips off, leaving Emma and Regina alone at the table.

“I… I can’t, Emma,” Regina whimpers. “I have work to do.” She stands up, hurrying towards one of the shelves. Emma follows her.

“So, I was right…” Emma sighs. She should have known this was too good to be true. She got adopted by a great family who was accepting when she came out, _and_ a super hot girl wanted to date her? Nothing in her life was ever that good. “You’re breaking up with me.”

“I don’t want to,” Regina whispers, leaning her forehead against the shelf, breathing out slowly. She begins to walk, trailing her finger over the spines of the books, trying to find a calculus textbook.

“Then don’t,” Emma shrugs, trying not to sound pathetic.

“It’s not that easy!” Regina hisses. She closes her eyes again. She can’t yell at Emma just because she’s angry with her mother. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. It’s just… My mother found out about us. She doesn’t want me to see you anymore.”

“Why? Is it, like, because I’m an orphan, or something?”

“No, that’s not it,” Regina sighs.

“What, because… I was a juvenile delinquent?” Regina smiles at that, raising one eyebrow. Then, she remembers their situation.

“No. It’s because you’re a girl,” Regina admits.

“That’s fucked up. This is 2015! It’s legal literally everywhere!” Emma protests, her voice getting louder.

“Emma, shhh.”

“No! Screw her, Regina. Don’t let her control you like this!” Regina grabs her arm, and Emma starts to quiet down.

“Emma, my mother is the mayor of this town. She is exceedingly powerful. If I disobey her, she could send me to boarding school in… Alaska, or France, or New Zealand. Or she could punish you! She could get you sent away!” Regina explains, tears pooling in her eyes. Emma tries to grab her hand, but Regina pulls away.

“But… I’m not a foster kid anymore. I’m not a ward of the state. She can’t just… call my social worker and have her take me away,” Emma whispers. “Can she?” she adds.

“If anyone can find a loophole in the system, it’s my mother. And if that fails, she’ll force the whole family to leave town,” Regina says darkly. “Emma, please, just walk away. I can’t… We can’t win this fight against my mother, and I can’t let her ruin your life. Just… walk away,” she begs, grabbing the book and heading back to her table.

“I’ll walk away now, but this isn’t over, Regina,” Emma vows softly. Regina just shakes her head. Obviously, Emma has never had to face the wrath of Cora Mills.

“Goodbye, Emma,” Regina says firmly.

“I _will_ see you again, Regina,” Emma promises as she walks away. But she keeps her voice soft so no one will hear.

“C’mon, Ruby,” Emma whispers gruffly, grabbing Ruby by the collar of her jacket, dragging her away from the circulation desk. She had been leaning on the desk, twirling her hair and snapping her gum, giggling with the librarian. “We’ve got work to do,” she says solemnly as Ruby protests. She’s going to save her relationship with Regina if it kills her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DUN DUN DUN*
> 
> What'd ya think? Any ideas about what might be coming? Suggestions? Thoughts? Let me know!


	7. Stealth and Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's been watching way too many crime shows.

Regina goes home ten minutes after Emma leaves. When Mother asks about her day over dinner, she tells her the truth. She broke up with Emma, then went to the library to study. Mother seems pleased.

 

Emma goes home and does some research. Her parents ask about Regina, so she lies. They ask when Regina can come over and babysit again. Emma lies again and says she doesn’t know. When they ask why she’s leaving, she lies and says she needs to go meet Ruby for a project. Well, that’s not exactly a lie. It’s just not exactly a  _ school _ project.

Emma named it Operation: Regina.

 

“Let’s go. I’m enrolling you in that damn school today,” Cora snaps. Regina follows behind her dutifully.

“Yes, mother.”

“You are not to socialize with that Swan girl.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Get extra credit assignments in all of your classes. I won’t settle for my daughter falling behind in a ridiculous public school.”

“Yes, mother.”

“If you can be top of your class at the Allenwood Institute, I sure as hell expect you to be top of your class at this idiotic institution,” she snorts.

“Of course, mother.”

“And don’t give me that attitude.”

“Yes, mother.” They drive the rest of the way to the school in silence.

 

Regina walks into her first period advanced English class to find Emma sitting in the back corner, doodling. Regina’s eyes widen, but she can’t do much about it now. She sits as far away from Emma as possible, and ignores the whispers. She so, so desperately wants to turn around and tell her to shut up, but if she looks into those big blue-green eyes (they’d probably look more blue today thanks to the sky), all of her resolve to stay away will melt. So, she focuses on the teacher.

“Regina,” Ruby calls out in the hall. Regina looks around quickly to make sure Emma wasn’t waiting to pounce. “Emma’s in art. Completely different wing,” Ruby laughs. Regina shrugs and walks with her.

“Where are you headed?”

“AP Calc,” Ruby shrugs. “It’s the long block, which kind of sucks. But, we have lunch halfway through. You?”

“AP Calc,” Regina smiles. “Who’s the teacher?”

“Ugh, Mrs. Bluebell. She’s so… pretentious. You can just tell.”

“Ew,” Regina sighs.

“But you’ve got me,” Ruby reminds her. Regina rolls her eyes, but Ruby is right. Everyone else had been tiptoeing around Regina, whispering, wondering why she was back. Ruby had been the only one to try and act like a friend, waving when they passed each other, and now walking to class together. A thought suddenly occurs to Regina.

“Did Emma ask you to say something to me? Like, give me a message?” Ruby winces.

“She did, but I didn’t really… It wasn’t my idea. You know how Emma can be, right?”

“Like a dog with a bone,” Regina mutters. They enter the classroom to find a petite, pale woman with her red hair drawn back in a tight bun staring at them. Her cheeks flush when she sees how close Regina and Ruby are standing, her eyes glancing hurriedly from one to the other.

“Miss Mills, I assume,” she simpers. Regina has to bite her tongue to refrain from snapping “When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me.”

Instead, she smiles and says, “yes, ma’am.”

“Well, don’t dilly dally. Sit down and get to work before you distract the class.” Regina bites the inside of her cheek and takes the open seat next to Ruby.

 

“I just don’t get how she hates me so quickly,” Regina hisses as she sits next to Ruby. Ruby had brought her lunch from home because her Granny would never let her eat school lunch. Regina had brought her lunch because mother feared she would get fat if she ate school food.

“Maybe you give off the homo vibes,” Ruby shrugs through a mouthful of food.

“Ex- _ cuse _ me?” Regina asks, narrowing her eyes.

“No, I’m bi, so I literally couldn’t give less of a shit what you are, Regina. It’s just a fact. She’s this religious nut that moved in a few years ago. Hates anyone who gives off a non-heterosexual aura. She must have been picking up on your intense homosexual feelings for Em-”

“Don’t,” Regina says, cutting her off. “I can’t feel that way about her.”

“Because your mother said so? She can’t turn your feelings on or off at will, and neither can you.”

“I can’t because I’m  _ not gay _ ,” Regina hisses. Maybe if she says it enough, she can convince herself. Ruby looks at her, unconvinced.

“You do realize that you were in my granny’s diner literally two days ago kissing her, right? You were licking whipped cream off of her. You were giving each other bedroom eyes. You looked pretty damn gay,” Ruby says with a light smile.

“I cannot be gay. Mills women are not gay,” Regina mutters. Ruby leans back holding her hands up in surrender.

“If you say so. Now, not trying to push you, but Emma wanted me to give you something, and she swore she’d make me regret it if I didn’t give it to you. You mind?”

“Just give it to me,” Regina sighs. Ruby pulls a small gift bag out of her backpack. Regina tears at the tissue paper and pulls out a thick plastic package encasing a chunky old black flip-phone. “What is this?”

“Emma got all excited, called it a burner phone. She says it’s untraceable, so you guys can talk without anyone finding out. She even bought it with cash. Made me drive three towns over to get it. She got one for herself, too. She really wants this to work,” Ruby explains.

“Ruby, you know my mother. You know how bad she can get. Remember when we were seven? That lady who taught karate downtown, Mulan? She got on my mom’s bad side by having an affair with Aurora Beaumont while she was married and pregnant with some guy’s kid? She got her lease revoked, arrested her for ‘molesting children,’ destroyed her reputation, and ran her out of town!” Regina whispers. It had been a tragedy because Regina had dreamed of taking karate lessons with the Dragon Lady, as other kids called her reverently. “Please, she doesn’t know how dangerous this is.”

“I’ll tell her, but it might be better coming from you. Look, just activate the stupid phone, and I’ll get you her number. Please?” Ruby begged. Regina nods. “Good. So, how are you understanding this shit?” Regina smiles, glad to change the subject.

 

She goes to the library directly after school to work on an extra credit project for AP Biology.

“Can I use the quiet study room for an hour or two?” Regina whispers to the young woman behind the desk. She smiles.

“Of course. No one ever asks. Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before,” the woman says kindly. Regina studies her. She has an interesting accent, probably Australian, perhaps New Zealand? She’s petite, with porcelain skin and thick, dark curls. Regina wonders when she moved here.

“I’ve lived in Storybrooke my whole life. But I’ve been away at boarding school. I’m back now. When did  _ you _ move here?” The girls laughs, walking with Regina to the quiet study room. Regina doesn’t mind the company for the moment.

“I moved to the states for uni four years ago. I went to Bowdoin, just graduated last May. This is where I stayed over the summers, now I’m here full time. I’m Belle. Belle French.” She offers her hand. Once Regina has dropped her books on the table in the little room, she turns to shake Belle’s hand.

“Regina Mills.”

“Well, Regina Mills, good luck on your work. Let me know if I can get you anything. Oh, and, before I go, um, you’re friends with that girl Ruby, right?” Belle bites her lip, and her cheeks flush.

“I am. Why?” Regina teases.

“Tell her she ought to come by the library more often,” she giggles.

“Of course,” Regina nods.

“Alright, thanks. But really, um, let me know if I can help you. And tell me when I can offer the room to someone else?” Regina nods and Belle leaves. She throws herself into her project. When she finally takes a break, she stares at that stupid, stupid phone. She sighs.

“Belle,” she says softly, “can I borrow a pair of scissors?” Belle nods, and Regina opens the damn package. It takes her ten minutes to figure out the setup instructions. Reaching into the gift bag, she grabs the small slip of paper she had found earlier. She had memorized the numbers after spending an entire class period staring at it, but she looks at the paper anyway. She takes a deep breath and types out a quick message.

**_Hello, dear. Are we done with all this cloak and dagger?_ **

She silences the phone and moves on to start her regular homework and all of her work to get caught up in the class. Before she can even finish her first calculus worksheet, the phone rings with an answer.

**_Aw, babe, cloak and dagger is so much more fun! ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, suggestions, go for it! Thanks for reading!


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has to decide whether or not to go along with Emma's crazy plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Guys I'm sooooo sorry.. This angst is all swanqueenfic13. I didn't do it. Dx   
> But I suppose angst gives it some zazz. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Leave comments below..

Regina's Pov:

 

**_Aw, babe, cloak and dagger is so much more fun! ;)_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That one text had been running through her mind all day, she was terrible at keeping secrets from her mother. It was actually damn near impossible, she didn't even bother responding to Emma... For fear that the stubborn idiot would actually talk her into going along with this crazy idea. Sitting on her bed homework surrounding her she felt the burner phone vibrate in her pocket, she ignored it until he began to keep going off. She growled and took the phone and quickly looked at the messages.

 

**SOOOOO?**

**Hello?**

**What do you say?**

**Gina plz dnt ignore me..**

~~~~~~~~

Regina could feel tears of frustration building in her eyes she liked Emma so much, more than she thought possible. She need to see her to hold her and have the blonde tell her that it would all be ok. she quickly responded with a short reply

**_Docks in 15 don't be late._ **

Her reply was almost immediate.

**K, Babe! :) :)**

She sighs and runs her hand through her hair, ' _Holy Hell.. Yep I've lost my mind.'_ Regina thinks to herself as she runs down stairs and into her mother's study.

"Mother, my classmate Ruby needs some help with her Calc homework.. May I go out? I promise to be home by 7." Cora raises an eyebrow looking up from her book. "Very well you have an hour I'd suggest you'd get going." Regina nods and briskly walks from her home before running to the docks.

 

 

 

Emma is already there by the time she runs up collapsing on the bench out of breath and wheezing slightly. the blonde chuckles and rubs her back patting it gently, Regina tenses automatically before melting into Emma's comforting embrace. "Emma..."She breathes against her neck placing a soft kiss, she knows that this is wrong that she could be getting Emma into a bunch of trouble but she couldn't help it.. She was addicted to the blonde who sat silently besides her staring off into the ocean. "Today was horrible with you treating me as if I were the plague." She finally says when she turns to face Regina, the brunette gasps, tears are spilling from emerald eyes.

"Do you know how that feels? You made me feel... like I was unwanted and just a piece of trash; I've had so many foster families treat me like that.. I never-I never thought that you would be added on to that list." Regina has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying at her words, her heart felt too many things at once. So, she did what she came to do. She pulled the blonde close by her hoody and kissed her. It was nothing over the top, no tongues, there lips barely moved.. it was just about conveying their feels; and it was the best kiss Regina had ever had, even if it tasted salty from their tears. It sparked a fire within Regina's heart and spread throughout her entire body.

Pulling away she gave Emma a chaste kiss before resting her forehead against the other girl's. "I'm sorry... so so so sorry.. You have no idea how sorry I am. I never wanted you to feel that way, I care for you more than I should considering we've known each other for a short time.. But Emma you make me feel like I'm coming home, and that scares me because I've haven't.. I haven't felt at home since my papi passed away. I don't want to loose you and I'm afraid Mother can have that happen." Regina says until she is out of breath and the tears take over, she sobs into Emma's shoulder as the blonde holds her tight running her hand soothingly up and down her back.

 

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'm not going anywhere, ever. Breathe Regina, breathe and relax I've got you.. We'll figure something out I promise, because you're my home too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg sooo I already have ideas for the next chapter. but I would love if you guys had any ideas also, don't be afraid to comment :)


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Regina navigate their new covert relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach! Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Queen_of_Sithis! Yes, you caught me, dear readers. The angst was all me, swanqueenfic13. I like writing angst, but I always have a plan for a fluffy ending! Always! But, to make up for my angst, here's another chapter (fast update, I know, but my honor was on the line).

“Regina, come babysit Neal tonight,” Emma begs. “I’ll tell my parents I have to do a project at the library. You tell your mom I won’t even be there. I’ll get sick and come home early.”

“I don’t want to sneak around,” Regina moans. “I want… I just want to be with you!”

“So tell your mom that,” Emma shrugs. Both girls know it won’t be that simple.

“Fine. We’ll sneak around. But  _ only _ while we search for a better solution. A long term solution,” Regina sighs.

“Oh, undercover is so…  _ sexy _ ,” Emma giggles. We can have code names! And it’ll be… um, we have to think of a name. Ruby and I called the phone thing Operation: Regina, but this is a different operation.”

“Emma,” Regina smiles.

“Your mom can be… The Queen of Hearts! Because she thinks she can control what people feel,” Emma laughs. Regina smiles.

“Can I be the Evil Queen?”

“But you’re not evil,” Emma points out, pouting.

“That’s why it’s a good  _ secret _ code name,” Regina rolls her eyes. “Plus, Regina means queen.”

“Fine. Then  _ I _ get to be the white knight! Every queen needs a trustworthy knight.”

“Can we call it Operation: Swan Queen?” Regina asks, suddenly bashful. “Like, Emma  _ Swan _ and  _ Regina _ Mills?”

“Yes, of course we can,” Emma giggles, leaning into Regina. “My girl’s so good at code names,” she sighs.

“ _ My _ girl?” Regina whispers, pressing her lips to Emma’s ear. Her girlfriend (is this official now?) squirms in pleasure, a smile plastered on her face. 

“If it helps, I’m yours,” Emma giggles. Regina nods.

“It does. But I have to go. I told my mother I’d only be an hour, and I only have ten minutes to get home.”

“No,” Emma moans as Regina stands. Regina leans over the arm of the bench to kiss her.

“Yes,” she says through the kiss. She pulls away, keeping one hand on Emma’s chin, their noses still touching. “Have your parents call when they need a babysitter.” Emma nods eagerly before pulling Regina back in for a kiss. It makes her a few minutes late, but Regina knows it was well worth it.

 

**_This is white knight calling evil queen. Come in evil queen!_ **

Regina giggled as she typed back, **_EQ sounding off. What’s up WK?_ ** On the other side of the English classroom, Emma smiles. But neither girl turns to look at the other. Both are glad that Mr. Housner, their English teacher, had been called in for jury duty and left them with a substitute today.

**_Just missed u. Hbu?_ ** Regina rolls her eyes. She hates shorthand in texting. How difficult is it to spell things out?

**_Parents still going out on Friday?_ **

**_Duh. They’re pumped about date nite._ **

**_**Night_ ** , Regina can’t help herself from correcting.  **_Will they believe that you’re going out to study at the library on a Friday?_ **

**_Ur such a grammar loser. Oh, sorry, *you’re* such a grammar loser. If they ask why I don’t want to hang out with you, I’ll lie and say it was due today, but the teacher gave me until midnight._ **

**_Slick._ **

**_I want to kiss you._ ** Regin blushes, resisting the urge to turn around.

**_Nice transition._ **

**_I want to take your face in my hands, one palm on each cheek. I want to be kneeling on your lap, guiding your face up towards me. I want to start by kissing your top lip, where the scar is. I want to move to your nose, your cheek, your neck. I’d leave you a hickey, to remember me when I’m not there. I’d then move to your lips._ ** Regina ducks her head. She checks the clock. Only a few more minutes left. She wants to send this text before class ends; this is likely the only class she can text in today. Emma gets the text just as the bell rings. She doesn’t read it until she gets to the locker room and starts changing for gym.

**_I would take you by the shoulders, rolling you over so that I am above you, straddling your waist. I’d kiss the length of your collarbone, leaving a trail on your chest. I’d push your hair aside, and kiss your neck. I would love to kiss your ear. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll kiss your mouth. See you for date night, WK. :*_ **

 

They text back and forth all week. 

Sometimes, they’re innocent, and they talk about how to get around the problem of the Queen of Hearts, AKA Cora Mills. Emma considers drastic things, like secretly recording their conversations about Emma. Or checking her phone messages to prove she’s getting rid of people who cross her. Regina insists they are not in a spy movie, and focuses instead on finding ways to emancipate herself from her mother. Unfortunately, she can’t find any decent leads without actually speaking to a lawyer.

And sometimes, the texts are flirtatious, leaving both girls flustered.

But finally, after all of that flirtation, and frustration, Friday night comes. Emma’s parents are rushing around getting ready for a night of dinner and dancing on some old boat. Emma is putting Neal in his playroom while gathering the things for her “project.”

“I have to go to the library now,” Emma calls.

“Emma, are you sure you can’t stay? I know Regina broke things off with you, but your brother is a bit of a handful. The two of you did so beautifully with him last time,” her mother hints as she applies her makeup. Emma had kept up the lie with her parents, figuring the fewer people who knew, the better.

“Mom,” Emma whines. “I don’t want to babysit with my ex. Plus, I really do have to get this stupid assignment in before midnight.”

“You are just lucky that your teacher gave you an extension. What is wrong with you? Leaving an assignment this late!” she scolds. Emma ducks her head appropriately.

“I tried to stay awake to finish it, but I got a migraine, and my nose was all stuffed, and my throat is scratchy, and I just fell asleep,” Emma whispers. She really has been getting a cold; flu season in Storybrooke is a killer, and she gets a cold at least once a month.

“Are you getting sick?” her mother worries, going to feel Emma’s forehead. She ducks away.

“I’ll be fine! I’m going to the library. See you later, Neal,” she shouts, dashing out to her car. She smiles when she passes Regina in the driveway, then looks away, remembering they’re supposed to have broken up. 

She settles down in the library with her computer, scattering about a few random homework assignments just in case anyone checks her alibi, and gets ready to pretend to work for an hour or so before she can return home.

 

“Who ya talkin’ to?” Neal asks, leaning over Regina’s shoulder. 

“No one, nosy,” Regina teases, even though she had been reading a text from Emma not meant for her baby brother’s ears. She was just getting ready to leave, feigning illness to the worried librarian Regina had spoken to, and planning what would happen when Neal went to bed. “We should go check on the cupcakes.”

Ten minutes later, while Regina and Neal were pouring another batch of batter into the cupcake tins, Emma stumbled in, groaning.

“Ma?” Neal calls, his socks pattering on the hardwood floor as he goes to hug Emma’s knees.

“Oh, no dude. Ma doesn’t feel so good,” she grumbles. “I’m going to go lay down and watch TV. Can you get me some cough syrup?”

“Gina, Ma needs medicine!” he shouts, running back towards the kitchen. Regina scowls at the couch where Emma is winking at her.

“Emma Swan, get up off your lazy butt, and get it yourself. I’m here to watch Neal, not you. And he and I are about to frost some cupcakes,” she retorts. Emma springs up off the couch, hurrying into the living room.

“Can I have one?”

“Thought you were  _ sick _ ,” Regina sneers. Now, Emma’s frowning.

“It’s a cold. I’m not throwing up.”

“You’re supposed to starve a cold.”

“No, you feed it!”

“Starve a cold, feed a fever,” Regina replies, even though she knows it’s wrong.

“No, that’s not right,” Emma grumbles. “Just let me have a cupcake.” Regina says nothing, just shoves the bottle of cough syrup at her and turns away.

“Rude,” Emma grumbles. A few minutes later, Regina grins, checking her Emma-phone, the one just for Emma, and Operation: Swan Queen.

**_You’d better save me a cupcake._ **

**_Is that your new name for me, WK?_ ** Regina replies, laughing when she hears Emma choke on her water in the next room. 

 

An hour and a half later, once Neal had eaten one cupcake, taken a bath, and fallen sound asleep, Regina comes back into the living room where Emma is still lying on the couch watching cartoons.

“Cartoons, Ms. Swan? Really?” she teases, leaning against the doorjamb. Emma turns and grins at her, sticking out her tongue playfully.

“I’m a girl with many layers?” she asks.  Regina just shakes her head, still smiling as she walks forward. She leans down towards Emma, kissing her cheek very quickly before backing up. Emma sits up.

“Hey,” she whines. Regina turns and winks at her.

“Locking the door. Every girl with half a brain knows to lock the door when she’s babysitting late at night. And when she’s about to start kissing someone whose parents aren’t supposed to know she’s kissing,” Regina purrs, sliding the deadbolt, then latching the inner lock. “Besides, I thought you wanted a cupcake?”

“And I  _ thought _ you agreed to be my cupcake,” Emma replies wittily as she sidles up to Regina, pinning her against the door before wrinkling her nose. “Nope, nope, sorry. I don’t like food nicknames. Too cutesy.” She leans closer to Regina. Regina is standing with her feet together, hands behind her back, smiling smugly as she leans on the door. Emma stands with her feet wide, on either side of Regina, hands pressed flat on the door just above Regina’s shoulders.

“Because  _ white knight _ isn’t cutesy or sappy at all,” Regina teases. Emma leans in closer to whisper in Regina’s ear.

“White knight implies strength, honor, duty, and courage. It implies passion, and loyalty. Loyalty to my regal, conniving, beautiful queen,” Emma mumbles. Regina can feel her lips just touching the edge of her ear. She shivers feeling Emma’s breath, and grins.

“It is your duty to kiss your queen,” Regina whispers, suddenly dizzy. She is grateful when Emma does, hands holding her up as her knees go weak.


	10. Having Friends in The Foster System is Useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes out to lunch with Ruby who has decided to help with operation SQ, when they run into August Emma's old foster brother, who is now a cop... well cop in training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wish we'd change the ratings to T but then I want to try to keep it innocent and cute.
> 
> Also I'm making Ruby 19 and yes I know in a previous chapter we mentioned Regina and Ruby sharing a class. Ruby is a Senior while Regina and Emma are Juniors. Regina is in advanced placement classes. boom there ya go.

Emma's P.O.V

It had been a month since they first started operation SwanQueen, and they still hadn't made any progress. Cora was keeping Regina on a tight leash only letting her out for school and to the library to study, where Emma and her would sit in the back hidden sharing sweet kisses and growing closer. But, sneaking around was putting a damper on everything. It depressed the young blonde that she couldn't truly be with her girlfriend, especially when she saw guys hitting on her making Emma's blood boil. Ruby was being to get irritated by Emma's moping around and suggested they go out of town for the weekend and go have fun. Which is what she was currently packing for.

 

Emma hadn't been out of Storybrooke, since her adoption and Ruby had never been out of their small town. So, it was decided that they would drive up to New York for the weekend, see the sights and forget about responsibilities. A loud car honking is what broke the blonde out of her thoughts, frowning she walks out onto the fire escape outside of her window and looks down; Ruby is grinning and waving up at her, but what makes her eyes bug out of her skull is what the lanky brunette is driving. It's a 68' red mustang with cream colored leather seats. "Oi!! Ems get your butt down here we have traffic to beat!" Emma laughs shaking her head before rushing off in a blonde flurry, finishing packing and running down the loft steps. "Bye Mom, dad...Little man! I love you guys, I promise to call when we get to New York." She called out to them not waiting for a response before she raced out the door almost colliding with Regina. 

"Oh! Hey babe what're you doing here?" She asks setting her bag down to hug the smaller girl who returns it in kind. "I'm taking your brother out for ice cream, Mrs. Nolan texted me this morning and asked if I could get him out of the house for an hour or so, so she could clean." Emma nods and blushes softly, she looked like a mess and of course she would run into her always put together gorgeous girlfriend; she'd ran out of contacts and had to wear her big nerdy glasses, her hair in a messy top bun and she was currently in short shorts and a ratty t-shirt.

"Oh t-that sounds fun! I wish I could come with, but Ruby is waiting for me." she stutters using her finger to push her glasses up making the brunette grin. "What are you grinning at? Do I have something on my face? I'm sorry I know I look hideous right now, but..." She's shut up by plump pink lips claiming hers, she whimpers and pulls her closer by her waist kissing back enthusiastically only pulling away when air becomes necessary. Emma blinks her eyes open, cheeks tinted pink and mouth opened in slight shock. "Wow...Wow, not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?" Her girlfriend giggles and shrugs biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know you just look so cute today, and you were rambling about looking horrible. I had to shut you up, and that was the best way to do so." She stands on her toes and pecks her lips again before pulling back. "And that was a I'm going to miss you this weekend, now go before Ruby gets pouty." Emma pouts and sighs tilting Regina's chin up with her knuckle and kisses her adoringly. 

"Ok my Queen, I'll be off then." the nickname my Queen making Regina's cheeks flush and eyes darken briefly before she shakes her head and smiles up at the blonde smiling down at her goofily. They share one last look before Regina heads up to the loft and Emma picks up her bags and rushes down to Ruby, tossing her bag into the back of the mustang she jumps in and grins at a scowling Ruby.

"Took you long enough." She grumbles, before cranking up the radio and hitting the gas, tires squealing and the car lurching forward as the speed off. They drive in silence until they are five minutes outside of Storybrooke, before Emma breaks and turns down the radio. "Rubes talk to me." She whines pouting at her best friend who was still ignoring her. "Ru please? I'm sorry I ran into Gina I couldn't just run past her." the lanky brunette groans and rolls her eyes, "I liked you better when you were single." She lies pouting cutely making Emma laugh. "Awe come on Rubes, are you feeling neglected seriously? because I mean I am going on a weekend road trip with you...So, what else would you like me to do to make it up to you?"

Green eyes glare half-heartedly at her before smirking "We're getting matching tattoos. That is how you can make it up to me." Emma stares blankly at her for a good minute before blinking slowly.. "Dude you know I'm only 17 right? I mean you're 19 you could easily get one, but I can't without Mary-Margret being there." The older girl rolls her eyes and scoffs "Em you told me about what you were like before Storybrooke, I know you have a fake I.D and like I said this would make me happy." she pouts and glances from the road giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby pay attention to the road woman!" She screeches, she hates it when people take their eyes off the road even if it's for a second, Ruby huffs and looks back at the road dropping the tattoo conversation. "So where did you get the car?" 

"Oh I traded in my old piece of crap car that kept breaking down for this one ?" the blonde hums in agreement, running a hand against the leather seats, "The color is very you Red." she teased making them both giggle. They spent the next hour talking about random things, laughing and singing along to the radio, Emma had to admit she had needed this and she loved Red even more than before for noticing that she needed to blow off steam. "So, how is Operation SQ going?" Red asks nonchalantly immediately shifting the mood in the car; Emma sighs and shrugs picking at her cuticles, "I'm not sure, it's not really going anywhere. I don't know how Regina and I can stop sneaking around, sure the operation is cute, and fun...But I just want to be able to kiss my girlfriend or hold her hand without being afraid that she'll be taken from me! This whole thing is just making both of us miserable, and making Gina really guilty."

Her best friend frowns and gives her a sympathetic look, "I know it's tough on you both, but I'm for you and her; and I know you guys will figure it out." Emma smiles at her and nods "I know we will, and thanks Rubes this is why you're my best friend."

"And here I thought it was for my fabulousness." They both laugh as Ruby pulls into a fast food place "Is this place any good?" Ruby asks pointing to the big Five Guys sign, sometimes Em forgets that in Storybrooke the only place that resembles a fast food joint is Granny's diner. Em shrugs "Eh it really depends on where you are, we're close to Brooklyn right now, so it's going to be decent. Honestly the best things you want in New York, is their pizza. But five guys is bomb anywhere, I mean their Cajun fries are great! so is there garlic and rosemary." Red seems to stare that the restaurant with skeptic eyes, but shrugs and turns off the car and hoping out. 

"Sold, lets go get some grub I'm starving." That is something they could always agree on, both of the teens were bottomless pits and once had a hot dog eating contest at Granny's; before Granny shut it down after Red had 30 hot dogs and Emma 28. Which the blonde is still furious with, because be default the lanky brunette had won. They soon order double bacon burgers with the Cajun fries and large drinks, and were happily munching on the food in silence, except for the groans of pleasure when they'd bite into the sinfully delicious burgers.

"Emma? Emma Swan is that you?" a male voice sounded from behind them, the young blonde turns her head, cheeks full of food as she searches for the face to the voice; her eyes widen upon seeing August her old foster brother, they'd been kinda close until he had been adopted and Emma was left at the home. Chewing her food she swallows and offers a small smile. "August hey what're you doing in New York?" Red sits looking between the two of them in confusion making the blonde sigh and wave flippantly at the man.

"Ruby, August used to be my foster brother, Gus this is Ruby my best friend." She mutters looking down at her food suddenly feeling not hungry, she didn't like seeing people from her past, it always brought back memories of the homes or the group homes; Ruby's large green eyes widen with understanding and shake his hand she gives him her practiced waitress smile. "Hi there it's nice to meet you." She says politely, he nods briefly before turning back to a still silent Emma. "To answer your question, I'm in the police academy here. You know New York was always my dream." his eyes soften upon seeing the blonde's head down and nodding slightly

"How've you been kid? I've missed you."

"I'm good Gus, I got adopted no reason for you to feel bad about leaving." She says quickly wanting him gone, her old foster brother sighs running a hand through shaggy brown hair. "I don't feel bad about that, I had no control of that, I left my home number and address, you could have...I looked for you Ems, I didn't forget about you." he says gently he looks at his phone and frowns. "I have to get back to the academy, but I really would like to keep in touch. Here's my card give me a call I'm here for you if you need anything." He hands her a card before smiling at Red, "It was nice meeting, take care."

he is half way to the door when an idea flashes through Emma's head, jumping up she runs after him. "August wait! I actually have something you could help me with since you're in the force." he chuckles and turns to face her smiling slightly. "What can I do?"

"I'll text you all the info, but basically I need you to do a background check on someone, and I mean dig deep and if you think you have dug enough dig deeper.." His smile soon disappears and he turns serious pulling out a small notebook from his pants and a pen he looks at her expectantly.

"Name and where is this person from?"

"Storybrooke, Maine.. Cora.. Cora Mills, she's the mayor there." he squints and nods as he writes her name down. "I'll expect a text to explain why I'm doing this, but I'll get you what you need Ems." With that he turned and left the two girls to finish their lunch and start their weekend of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the next chapter boss :)


	11. Girl's Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little mindless fluff

“Emma, this is  _ boring _ ,” Ruby whines as they wind their way through the Ellis Island Museum.

“You said you wanted to see the sights,” Emma shrugs, but she was bored, too. She hadn’t been able to talk to Regina much since she left on Friday afternoon, and missed her girlfriend.

“I meant I wanted to see Times Square! Go shopping! Have a spa day, meet some cute boys in Central Park, go to the zoo! I didn’t mean  _ museums _ ,” Ruby sighs dramatically.

“Fine. We’ll get on the next ferry back, and start in Central Park. I’ll be your wingwoman, even though I don’t need a cute boy,” Emma grins, glancing at her phone, the one she uses solely for Regina (she had started referring to it as her Gina-mobile), hoping for a text, or a call, or something.

“Yay!” Ruby grins, bouncing as she walks, practically dragging Emma back toward the ferry dock. They get several glares from the old couples, and other patrons as they pushed to leave. Emma knew it was kind of a disrespectful way to act, but she wasn’t big on museums anyway. So, they got on the ferry back to the city, and started their girl’s weekend.

 

“Ooh, Regina would  _ love _ that on you,” Ruby smiles, holding the lacy red bra up to Emma’s chest. Emma blushes furiously and snatches it out of her hands. They had spent nearly an hour and a half walking around the park until Ruby met a guy who suited her taste. When Emma returned from the food truck with snacks for the girls, she had found Ruby locked in a steamy makeout session under the bridge. She had cleared her throat, but instead of leaving, the boy had asked if Emma wanted to join in. More than slightly disgusted, Emma grabbed Ruby and pulled her away, promising to go shopping with her if she’d leave. Once in Times Square, Ruby had insisted on stopping in the giant Victoria’s Secret.

“Stop it,” Emma groans. “We haven’t even…” She blushes again, but holds the bra up to her chest, glancing in a nearby mirror.

“You haven’t what? Haven’t seen each other naked? Made it to second base?” Ruby teases. Emma shrugs.

“Kinda hard when we’re sneaking around all the time. We can barely get a moment alone without taking a week to plan how to do it without getting caught,” Emma sighs.

“We’re going to figure this out,” Ruby insists. “And I will get you guys to second base,” Ruby promises.

“Ruby,” Emma groans playfully, but buys the red bra anyway, and a thong to match. Just in case.

 

After making their way through all of the other important Times Square stores, like the Hershey’s store, Barnes and Noble (so Emma could get Regina a few presents), Macy’s, and stopping in plenty of little tourist trap gift shops, Emma had nearly wiped out her allowance by the time they returned to the hotel that night. 

“Room service? Or do we want to go  _ out _ tonight?” Ruby asks, shimmying suggestively.

“Out, like, clubbing?” Emma asks, feeling a nervous flutter. “I know how I used to be, but I didn’t bring any fake IDs. I’m trying  _ not _ to get sent back this time, Rubes.” Ruby pouts.

“Alright, alright. We’ll have a nice night in. Oh, we can go to a pharmacy and get stuff for facials, and paint our nails, and watch romantic comedies!” Emma groans, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, but I’m ordering the greasiest crap I can find on the room service menu!” Emma shouts as Ruby stands to pull her shoes and coat back on.

“Fine by me! Granny said she’d pay for the hotel as long as we didn’t trash it,” Ruby calls back from the bathroom. Emma smiles, grabbing the menu by the bed and settling in.

 

“So, you’re sure she’d be okay with this?” Regina whispers. Ruby giggles.

“Totally! She’s been staring at her phone all day, looking at the picture you sent her of you and Neal. And she’s been buying you presents. She misses you,” Ruby tells her. After the fiasco of the creepy- albeit crazy hot, and fantastically good kisser- at Central Park, Ruby texted Regina, offering to let her surprise her girlfriend. Regina had spent the better part of the afternoon trying to convince her mother she was just going to check out Columbia University and talk to some current students, walk herself around the campus.

“And so, we’re just having a spa night in? Eating junk food and stuff?” Regina asks as they get in the elevator.

“Yep. And rom-coms. And you guys can, like, snuggle or whatever. I won’t be a bother,” Ruby snickers. “I mean, I could always go to the room  _ you _ rented if you, uh, if you guys need some privacy.” Regina shoves Ruby lightly as she just laughs.

“Shut up, Lucas,” Regina mutters, her face red. Ruby is still laughing and teasing her when she unlocks the room.

“Hey, Rubes, I’m just getting out of the shower,” Emma calls out. “I left all the towels in the closet, though, can you bring me one?” Ruby grins at Regina.

“Sure thing!” She grabs a clean towel and a robe from the otherwise empty closet and shoves it at Regina, pushing her toward the bathroom. Regina blushes, but opens the door to the steamy bathroom.

“Thanks, Rube- ah! Regina!” Emma shouts, snapping the curtain closed. “I-I-I, um, seriously dude, I am _ nude _ ,” she calls, flustered. Regina just giggles.

“What are you, 80? Who says  _ nude _ ?” Regina teases. “You want your towel?”

“What are you even doing here?” Emma squeaks, her voice at least an octave higher than normal.

“You’re not happy to see me?” Regina pouts. Emma pokes her head out from behind the curtain.

“Of course I’m happy to see you! Just a little- little, um, surprised because I’m, uh-”

“Nude?” Regina teases. Emma nods, and Regina tosses the towel at her. “There you go, a towel, and I hung up the robe. Come find me when you’re no longer  _ nude _ .” Regina chuckles as she closes the bathroom door while Emma just leans against the slick shower wall.

_ Nude? _ she thinks to herself.  _ I am never going to live this down. _

 

“This movie is stupid,” Emma groans through a mouthful of food.

“Hey, that’s the point!” Ruby laughs, protesting.

“I like this movie,” Regina shrugs. All three girls were sitting on one bed, their faces covered in green facial masks, hair pulled up into messy buns. Emma was sitting against the headboard with Regina seated between her legs, resting against her chest. Ruby was laying down facing the TV with her feet dangling in the air.

“It’s just… so lame, and unrealistic, and predictable,” Emma complains. “Like, guy meets girl. Girl has a boyfriend, but it’s love at first sight. Guy makes a move, girl cheats on boyfriend. That’s where we are now,” Emma says, gesturing to the sex scene on the screen. “Here’s what’ll happen next: girl’s boyfriend will walk in. Break up with her. She gets mad at her ‘soul mate’ and runs out. He tries to win her back with some big romantic gesture. They get married. We end with a flash forward to either their wedding, or the birth of their children, or some other equally sappy thing.”

“Hey! Spoilers!” Ruby cries, turning to throw a french fry at Emma. Emma just laughs, snatching it out of the air and shoving it in her mouth. Right on cue, the main character’s long term boyfriend walks in, ring box in hand. He drops it as Emma cheers triumphantly.

“Told you!”

“You’re the worst,” Ruby groans. A timer goes off in the bathroom, and the girls stand to go rinse off their facials.

“If you hate the movie so much, we can do something else,” Regina suggest lightly. “Didn’t Ruby buy nail polish?” Emma smiles and nods.

“Fine, we’ll watch some TV instead,” Ruby agrees.

 

Regina and Emma fall asleep three hours later, after their fingers and toes had dried a nice shade of Ruby Red (figures that’s what color Ruby would pick), and they had watched old reruns of their favorite shows. Emma’s favorite was  _ Law and Order _ , Ruby chose  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ , but Regina surprised everyone when she got them to watch three episodes of  _ Parks and Recreation _ in a row. Ruby was still watching when she noticed the other girls were sound asleep, curled into each other.

“Regina Mills, never thought you’d be the little spoon,” Ruby mutters, quietly kneeling on her bed to get a better angle for a picture. Once she was satisfied, having caught the way Emma’s arms encircled Regina so tightly, and Regina was smiling in her sleep, she took the picture and laid back down, getting under the covers. She falls asleep with  _ Grey’s Anatomy _ on in the background while her best friends snuggle in the next bed. It should make her feel lonely, but it doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews! Requests! Please, and thank you!


End file.
